


listen

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompto is a little pent up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so self indulgent lol

“Oh, _f-fuck_ …” 

He bucked into his hand, and groaned when his balls slapped against his wrist. He thrusted his fingers in harder, and gasped when his hips twitched forward and his knees buckled. He was so close, and though he wanted to hold on a little longer, he couldn't stop his hand from moving faster. 

He flipped onto his back, the position becoming too hard on his knees, and pushed his knees up to his chest. This way, he could force his fingers in deeper, even if it was a little harder to reach his prostate. He imagined that his fingers were someone else's as he thrusted harder, and cried out when they slipped down to the last knuckle. 

His legs trembled as he struggled to keep them bent and against his chest, but it was better like this, and definitely worth it. He moaned softly, squeezing his cock and smearing the precum with his thumb, as he felt heat spreading through his groin. The bed creaked as he rocked his hips back against his fingers, and maybe he was being a little too loud, but he was too close to care about getting caught in such a vulnerable position. 

“Please…” he panted. He clenched down on his fingers and bucked his hips, his hand moving quickly over his cock as he felt himself getting closer. It didn't take much longer. He panted heavily as he arched his back and spilled onto his stomach. His hand kept moving over his cock, but his fingers had slowed down, his movements shaky from his orgasm. 

He turned his head to the side, keeping his face pressed into the pillow, as he bucked into his loose fist. It was overwhelming, and he cried out each time his foreskin was pulled back and another drop of cum dribbled down the shaft, but it felt too good, and the sting made it even better. 

He reluctantly let go of his cock, and turned onto his knees again. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them off on his thigh as he grabbed his pillow. He'd never tried something like this, but he was desperate, and he'd watched enough pornos to know that it felt good. He breathed heavily through his nose as he folded the pillow, and then pushed it under his thighs. 

“Oh,” he laughed, a little breathless, as he rocked his hips. The friction felt great on his sensitive cock, and the way it rubbed against his balls was even better. Getting a rhythm was a little awkward, but after a bit of readjusting, he managed to get something going that stimulated both his cock and his balls. 

He ended up bent over, one hand grasping the headboard as his other squeezed the head of his cock in a loose fist. His balls were slapping noisily against the pillow, and he felt dizzy when a certain person pushed his way into his thoughts, and he wondered if it would sound like this if that ever happened. 

He curled in on himself, thighs tensing on either side of the pillow, as the image of Gladio bending him over popped into his mind. He could almost feel his friend’s hands gripping his hips as he slammed into him. He groaned and squeezed his cock, more precum spilling onto the pillow. 

“ _Hah_ , don't stop--” he panted. His bangs were sticking to his sweaty forehead, but he was too distracted to push them out of the way. He roughly rocked his hips forward, and moaned beautifully when he came into his hand. He weakly thrusted his hips, but his movements were jerky and strained, and he quickly became to overstimulated to touch himself anymore. 

He fell onto the pillow, still tucked firmly between his legs, and moaned lowly as he humped it. He pressed his face into the mattress, but it did nothing to muffle his cry of “Gladio!” as he moved his hips, and felt another orgasm quickly approaching. He knew he was overdoing it, but the friction was too good, and even though he was exhausted, he didn't want to stop. 

“Fuck, p-please…” he felt hot tears falling onto his cheeks as he rutted into the pillow. His thighs ached at this point, but he easily forgot about the pain as his cock twitched again. It was a dry orgasm, only a gush of precum slipping down his shaft and balls, but it still pulled a high-pitched moan out of him and sent his hips jerking forward as he rode out his orgasm. 

“ _Gladio_ ,” he panted. He felt hot and sticky, and almost too exhausted to pull the pillow out from between his legs, but he really didn't want to risk Ignis walking in on him like this, so he kicked it off the bed, and flopped onto his side. He pulled his knees up to his chest and sighed. 

He felt guilty for doing that to the thought of his friend, but it wasn't like Gladio had heard him. He wouldn't know, and that was how it should be. Besides, Gladio was straight and totally not into someone like _him_. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and tugged the comforter over his head, and tried to force himself to fall asleep and forget about everything. 

\--

Gladio slapped a hand over his mouth as he came into his hand. His hips jerked roughly into his tight fist, and he leaned his sweaty forehead against the cool door, breathing heavily through his nose. He wrinkled his nose as he pulled his hand away and held it in front of his face. 

He wiped it off on his thigh, and turned away from the door. He almost wanted to knock on the door, but that was a bad idea that wouldn't end well. He'd heard everything, even the hoarse cry of his name and the pants of “please don't stop”, and it was everything he'd ever wanted, straight out of all the wet dreams he'd had of his friend. 

His hand twitched against his thigh, but he restrained himself from doing anything else. He swallowed, wiping his hand again, and headed back into his own room. He was still hard, but who wouldn't be after hearing that? He flopped down onto the mattress, almost waking up Ignis, and sighed. 

Maybe he would talk to him about his feelings tomorrow. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> im @ okumikis on twitter yall


End file.
